Feitan Portor
|kana = フェイタン |rōmaji = Feitan |name = Feitan |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Akari Hibino (1999) Kappei Yamaguchi (2011) |english voice = Meredith Taylor Parry (1999) |gender = Male |height = 155 cm; 5' 1.5" |age = Unknown |weight = 45 kg; 99 lbs |hair = Black (manga; 2011) Dark Blue (1999) |eyes = Grey (manga; 2011) Gold (1999) |blood type = O |birthday = Unknown |status = Alive |affiliation = Phantom Troupe |occupation = Phantom Troupe member |type = Transmutation |Abilities = Pain Packer: Unforgiven Rising Sun: Burnt by the Sun |abilities = Pain Packer: Unforgiven Rising Sun: Burnt by the Sun |image gallery = yes}} Feitan (フェイタン, Feitan) is a member of the infamous Phantom Troupe an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 and the current de facto leader of the group. His physical strength ranks fifth in the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Feitan is of small stature, with mid length hair, and attired in what one would expect from a bandit — dark clothes that sport his trademark skull crest that covers his mouth. Despite being small, Feitan is quite muscular and lean. Feitan's spider tattoo has yet to be revealed. Personality Feitan is the Phantom Troupe's interrogator, being very proficient in the art of torture.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 He is extremely cold-natured, but he is also shown to be very loyal to Chrollo Lucilfer and the Phantom Troupe as a whole. While not the friendliest, he seems to get along well enough with the other Troupe members and interacts with them normally, except during a few tense situations when he clashes with some of them. Feitan seems to work best with Phinks, as they seem to get along very well and are usually seen together in and out of combat. The two often compete to see who can get more kills. Some subtle moments also suggest that Feitan has a good relationship with Shalnark, expressing protectiveness when he told the latter to just stand back and watch while he and Shizuku took care of killing the remaining Shadow Beasts, and when he asked Machi later on about Shalnark's whereabouts when he didn't see him at the base. When Uvogin has been gone a long time and Shalnark was clearly worrying, Feitan tried to reassure him by stating that Uvo wouldn't be killed so easily. Later, Feitan conceded on letting Gon and Killua go home after their first capture by the Phantom Troupe, but only after Shalnark determined that it would be fine to do so. The two could also be seen toasting with each other while the Troupe celebrated their success after the second auction.Hunter × Hunter, Volume 11, Chapter 101 Feitan displays a surprisingly humorous side, as seen when he and Shalnark start teasing Phinks in a light-hearted manner after their respective battles against the Chimera Ants, with Feitan wearing a goofy expression on his face the whole time and running away like a schoolboy as he and Shalnark get chased down by Phinks. Feitan may or may have not have a sympathetic side, however slight, if he finds out that interrogated victims that he already tortured died after telling him all the information they know. This was shown when the person in charge of guarding the auction items didn't tell him about the involvement of Owl in the disappearance of the items because the latter was unaware of it. Feitan then mutters that the victim "deserved the most sympathy today". Even before Chrollo's absence, Feitan seemed to be the second-in-command, implied to be very involved with all Phantom Troupe activities, remembering exact details of how long it's been since the last time all of the members have gathered together, what has changed since then and who the new members are. Without their leader's physical presence, the other members seem to look to Feitan for instructions, such as what to do with Owl and the remaining Shadow Beasts. He was also the member to whom Chrollo sent the message "Go absolutely crazy" during the second auction, which Feitan then sent to all the other members. Feitan's first language is Chinese; he speaks inverted Japanese when angered. It is shown in the manga that his speech usually consists of few words and poor grammar. Background Feitan is one of the original members of the Phantom Troupe along with Franklin, Machi, Pakunoda, Chrollo Lucilfer, Nobunaga Hazama, and Uvogin that originated from Meteor City, a junkyard city inhabited by outcasts who are not considered to be part of the society. People who live there do not exist in any official records, and the existence of the city itself is known to very few people.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 102 Later, the Troupe was joined by more members, in accordance with Chrollo's idea of a group comprising of exactly thirteen members, including himself. Feitan is often seen in the anime and manga reading Trevor Brown art books. Feitan appears to be left-handed and seemingly ambidextrous as he is seen holding his sword in his left hand until it is broken and then switches to using his right hand. When Chrollo used Neon's ability to predict the Troupe members' fortunes, Feitan was one of three members whose fortune was not told due to lack of information, since he doesn't know the date of his birth.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 After defeating Zazan, the self-proclaimed queen of the Chimera Ants, Feitan became de facto leader over the Phantom Troupe, until Chrollo gets the use of his Nen abilities back. Plot Yorknew City arc August 30th, Feitan appears with the rest of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned building in Yorknew City, where Chrollo tells them that they are going to steal every item at the Mafia's underground auction.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 On the evening of September 1st, Feitan, Uvogin, Machi, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Franklin go to the auction and kill all the guests,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 only to find out that the auction items are already gone. The Mafia chases after them to the Gordeau Desert,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 75 where Uvogin is captured by Kurapika after slaughtering a large number of Mafia gangsters and even four Shadow Beasts single-handedly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 76 While tracking Kurapika, Feitan and other members lose sight of the Nostrade Bodyguards that kidnapped Uvogin after being stopped by the remaining Shadow Beasts.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 77 Feitan and Shizuku are enough to kill all the remaining members of the Shadow Beasts excluding Owl whom they abduct in order to ascertain information regarding the items that went missing in the auction. Feitan interrogates Owl by torturing him and successfully obtains the items from the auction which Owl surrenders after quickly succumbing to Feitan's torture. After the death of Uvogin and the capturing of Gon and Killua,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 Feitan and the rest of the members of the Phantom troupe excluding NobunagaHunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 attack the mafia's headquarters in Yorknew City by order of Chrollo to avenge Uvogin's death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 The rest of the troupe kills thousands of mafia including hired assassins and some gangsters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 97Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 After the Ten Dons of the Mafia are killed by Illumi Zoldyck, who was hired by Chrollo,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 they fake their deaths, create copies of the auction items then sell the fakes in the rescheduled auction. Afterwards, Feitan and the rest of them are back at their hideout. After Nobunaga challenges Chrollo's plans, he writes down prophetic predictions for him and the other members.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 However Feitan and Phinks aren't given any prophecies because Phinks doesn't know his blood type and Feitan doesn't know his birthday. Hisoka then uses his Texture Surprise to alter his predictions, manipulating the Troupe into staying in Yorknew City.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 Later, they discover that Kurapika is in Hotel Beitacle thanks to the fake scarlet eyes that they sold to Kurapika the night before.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 Chrollo goes straight to Beitacle Hotel where Chrollo calls Feitan's group and waits for them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 112 Upon the group's arrival at the hotel, they discovered that their leader is missing. The Troupe members begin to argue over their failure to protect Chrollo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 After Pakunoda was given instructions by Kurapika through phone she left the hotel to meet up with Kurapika alone at Ringon airport, however Feitan along with Phinks and Shalnark follow Pakunoda only to be stopped by Nobunaga because if Kurapika finds out that they had ignored his orders, he might kill Chrollo. However, Feitan and the others want to obey the rules of the Phantom Troupe which sends the group in a heated discussion up to the point where Nobunaga is ready to fight them for the sake of Pakunoda and Chrollo. The heat between Nobunaga and Feitan's group is halted by Shizuku by knocking out Nobunaga. Feitan and the others go back to their headquarters followed by Pakunoda who came back from Ringon airport.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 Pakunoda insists on bringing Gon and Killua with her to exchange hostages with Kurapika, much to Feitan and Phinks' opposition, but Franklin thinks that they should let Pakunoda and the two others leave because continued bickering will eventually result in members falling apart, which is the worst thing that could happen to the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 The two settle down accepting Franklin's words and the decision of the majority of the Troupe. After the exchanging of hostages, Pakunoda goes back alone and uses her Nen ability on the original members of the Phantom Troupe, Feitan included, shooting them with her Recollection Bullets in order to reveal her feelings and memories and to let them know who the chain user is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc Feitan along with Phinks cross paths with Gon and Killua again at the Southernpiece Auction, however they don't have any plans on killing them or Kurapika for the sake of their leader because killing Kurapika will strengthen his Judgement Chain that is wrapped around Chrollo's heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 120 Feitan and the rest of the members are planning to search for an exorcist to free their leader from Kurapika's Judgement chain. Later that evening Feitan and Phinks attack a car that carries a copy of the game Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Back at their headquarters Feitan and Phinks enter the game and, after wandering around, they kill a Greed Island player. Feitan agrees to a contest between he and Phinks on who can kill the most players. Genthru and fellow bomb devil, upon feeling how dangerous they are, want to avoid them. Later other members of the Troupe enter the game and search for them. Upon finding out that Greed Island exist in the real world, Feitan and the others go back to the real world and, instead of entering the game, travel by boat and successfully find the location of Greed Island. Feitan and the others are confronted by Razor due to the rules of the game as explained by Razor, Feitan and the other are convinced to follow the rules and they are sent away from the island. Feitan and the others go back to Greed Island using the right way. There they meet Hisoka and pay him to persuade the exorcist Abengane to help their leader to remove the judgement chain stuck to him by Kurapika. Chimera Ant arc Feitan, Phinks, Shizuku, Kalluto, Bonolenov and Shalnark travel to Meteor City to extinguish the Chimera Ants, especially Zazan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 Upon entering the self- proclaimed Queen's hideout, Feitan and the others split up and have a race to see who will find the Queen first. Whoever kills her will act as the interim leader of the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Feitan successfully finds Zazan and battles her andHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 later, other members also find and battle each of their own Chimera Ants. When fighting Zazan, he managed to fend off all her attacks with his skills being still "rusty".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Using his umbrella as a decoy, he almost succeeded in slashing her, covering the distance between them and attacking unseen until the last moment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 As their confrontation went on, she wondered why he was getting faster and faster. Kalluto couldn't follow him with his eyes despite Feitan's movements being still "dull". At some point, he reached such a speed that he left several after-images behind himself, with Zazan unable to tell his location until a second before he stabbed her in the back. When she was transforming, he used that brief opening to jump on her back and use a Ko powered stab with his sword. However, the stab failed due to Zazan's now-durable skin, resulting in Feitan being injured from an Aura-releasing swing, although he successfully dodged the attack, the energy from it was enough to disintegrate his shirt and even made him cough up blood. In the following exchange of attacks, Feitan got a broken arm but was subsequently angered by Phinks' proposal to switch, resulting in him activating his Hatsu, Pain Packer, and using Rising Sun to incinerate Zazan. After winning, he killed, alongside the rest of the Troupe members, all the humans turned into monsters in combat. Feitan, along with Shalnark, is later chased by Phinks for teasing him on his impatience of Chrollo's return Abilities & Powers Among the Phantom Troupe, Feitan is the fifth strongest in arm-wrestling, making him one of the physically stronger members. He is also the fastest in the Troupe, as suggested during the massacre in Yorknew City and in particular in his fight with Zazan. In that confrontation, his speed started increasing dramatically as he was able to create a wall of multiple afterimages and appear behind her enemy in a small amount of time. A couple of Troupe members would even get easily killed if they were to try to get a glimpse of his Nen ability. He is a highly-skilled swordsman; being able to effectively block most of Zazan's fast attacks with powerful strikes. The full extent of his abilities have yet to be revealed, but his extreme speed, great strength and powerful Nen abilities make him a deadly opponent. Enhanced strength: Feitan is the fifth physically strongest member in the Troupe, so his physical strength is most likely to be tremendous. He was able to easily subdue Gon where he couldn't move in the slightest. And was able to behead multiple mafia members in an instant. Immense speed and reflexes: Feitan's speed is the highest among the troupe, and one of the fastest characters in the series. He was able to move behind Gon in the blink of an eye. After he unleashed his deafening howl, Uvogin stated that for people like him covering his ears before the sound even reached was no business at all. He was also able to jump out of the car that Owl trapped with his Fun Fun Cloth in an instant. He beheaded multiple mafia members in an instant. He moved quickly in front of Gon and Killua at the auction in mere seconds. And during his fight with Zazan, he had shown extraordinary speed moving to multiple locations and creating dozens of afterimages of himself while dodging all of Zazan's high-speed attacks, and his skills were said to be still "rusty" from himself and the other Troupe members as he was not at the top of his game. His speed began to improve dramatically when he still wasn't even close at his best, proves his speed is unmatched at least for now in the Troupe. Enhanced agility: Feitan was able to move and attack from every direction while creating multiple afterimages of himself, creating feints and moving in spaces that seem impossible. Enhanced stamina: Being able to dodge nearly every attack from Zazan and move at immense speeds without breaking a sweat, using a very powerful Nen ability that would waste a high amount of aura, and continuing fighting her even when he doesn't any means of attacking or blocking her proves his high level of endurance. Enhanced pain resistance: Feitan continued fighting against a very powerful enemy such as Zazan even after having one arm and some ribs broken. After winning, he killed, alongside the rest of the Troupe members, all the humans turned into monsters in combat. However, he is not as resilient as Hisoka, as he snapped after losing his arm. On the other hand, Phinks' offer to trade places with him was the main incentive. Master in swordsmanship: Feitan is a very capable swordsman, using his concealed sword mortally: he can decapitate people with accuracy, block all Zazan's attacks using only his weapon and strike an enemy's exposed points. Adding Nen to his melee strikes, he can make them a lot stronger. Other Skills Torture Expert: 'Feitan is adept at torturing people in order to get information out of them, as he did with Owl, or to exact revenge, as he was going to do withGon, and is eager to do so.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 His sadistic nature was unveiled while he was killing Zazan with his Pain Packer: Rising Sun. Nen Feitan is a skilled Nen user: his Rising Sun was stated to be able to kill Kalluto, an accomplished assassin, instantly if he had just stayed by the location where it was going to be unleashed. Shizuku admitted that she almost died while trying to watch it. Feitan uses a sword, concealed inside an umbrella, as his weapon of choice, showing himself to be quite versatile. Aside from these abilities, he is also a skilled Ko user. It is seen he uses emission to disconnect the aura he transmutes into the rising sun from his body. Quotes *(To Shizuku) ''"We're thieves, we steal." Trivia *In the official databook, his name is "Heytun". *The name Feitan and the Pain Packer ability are possibly both references to the Greek mythological figure, Phaëton. *The sub-names of Feitan's abilities are derived from movies; The Unforgiven and Burnt By The Sun. *He has the same voice actress as Menchi in the 1999 anime adaptation. * Feitan bears a resemblance to '''Hiei, from Yoshihiro Togashi's other series YuYu Hakusho. ** ''Both are short in physique. ** Both are extremely fast. ** Both are proficient in swordplay. ** Both lack remorse in killing their enemies. ** Both utilize fire. ** Both wear dark and similar clothing. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Transmuters Category:Greed Island Players Category:Nen users Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals